Who Wants To Be A Millionaire-Pokémon style
by Confusing Paradox
Summary: Unfortunately, this fic might be on all stop. I'll continue it after I have more urgent fics completed.
1. Up First

Who Want's To Be A Millionaire?  
Special Pokémon Week  
  
Disclaimer: I love Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, but sadly I don't own it. If I did, the show host would know the answer before it came on the screen. He would also be straight out if they were right or wrong, not wait fifteen seconds.   
  
A/N: My friend Arrow and I thought this up in a class when we weren't supposed to be talking (we won't tell if you don't tell.) I thought up the characters and she supplied little details, details that could make this a better fic. Arrow, this is to you.  
  
In case you're wondering, I'm Regis. In the fastest finger seats are (from left to right): Gary, Gizelle, Richie, Duplica, Todd, Misty, Ash, Tracy, Brock, and Nurse Joy (from Viridian City if you're as lifeless as Brock.) I don't know what a lot of these people's names, so I made some up. If you know the actual ones, tell me and I'll change it ASAP. Also, I don't like ATT so I'm using Qwest for some reason.  
  
Actions in parenthesis.  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
LISTER: (Stands between Todd and Misty where Regis normally stands during Fastest Finger questions.) Hello, and welcome to Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. This week, we have a... (looks at contestants. Misty just hit Ash upside the head with her mallet and Brock was drooling over Joy) Well, a semi-special group of contestants. They are the characters from the "hit" TV show Pokémon. We have... Gary Oak, Gizelle Stukup, Richie Chance, Duplica Copee, Todd Snapp, Misty Waterflower, Ask Ketchum, Tracy Sketchit, Brock Slate, and Nurse Joy IV. All right, let's get down to business with our first Fastest Finger Question. "Put these Pokémon in the order they apear in the Pokedex, starting with the first. Pikachu, Snorlax, Eevee, Slowbro." (Waits thirty seconds.) All right. Let's see the answers in the correct order. Pikachu, Slowbro, Eevee, Snorlax. Now, let's see who got it right. Only one and it's Nurse Joy!  
  
(Audience applaudes as she gets up from her seat and shakes Lister's hand. Brock gives her a standing ovation.)  
  
BROCK: Go all the way to the top! Whooooooooo!  
  
(Lister and Joy walk to their appropriate seats in the middle of the circle.)  
  
LISTER: Welcome and congratulations.  
  
JOY: (Blushes) Thank you.  
  
LISTER: I understand you're a nurse at the Viridian City Pokémon Center. (Joy nods) What's it like?  
  
JOY: It can be challenging, but we nurses need all the help we can get and enjoy interns. I've talked to Misty over there and she wants to help me. I encourage young people to strive to become Pokémon doctors and nurses.  
  
LISTER: Okay. Let's get on with the game. You know about the Life-Lines, Ask-the-Audience, Phone-A-Friend, and 50-50. There are fifteen questions and every five you get a milestone question which means you can't leave with less than that amount. All right. Let's play Who Wants To Be A Millionaire! For one hundred dollars, "This object slightly raises a Pokémon's health and can be bought in cities like Viridian and Pewter. A. Canteloupe, B. Potion, C. Pokeflute, D. Full Heal."  
  
JOY: That would be B, Potion.  
  
LISTER: Final answer? (Joy nods) That's it. For two hundred, "Which person is NOT a member of Team Rocket? A. James, B. Joe, C. Jessie, D. Butch."  
  
JOY: I've been tortured by these people long enought to know who it is and isn't. It's B, Joe. Final answer.  
  
LISTER: You got it. For three hundred dollars, "What city does the gymleader Lt. Surge preside in? A. Shocksville, B. Pewter City, C. Electric Town, D. Vermilion City."  
  
JOY: That's D, Virmilion City. Final answer.  
  
LISTER: Yes! Going on for five hundred, "The Pokémon Jynx can only be what? A. Wild, B. Female, C. Hunted, D. Male."  
  
JOY: Mr. Mime is the one that can olny be male, all Pokémon can be caught, but no Pokémon can be hunted legally. So, I'll say B. Female.  
  
LISTER: Final?  
  
JOY: Final answer.  
  
LISTER: She's on a roll! For one thousand dollars and the assurance you won't go away empty handed, "If a Pokémon is killed during a battle or by accident, the trainer of that Pokémon will be what? A. Killed, B. Thrown in prison, C. Nothing happens, D. Their Pokémon liscence is taken away."  
  
JOY: This almost happened to one of my friends. It's D, Lisence taken away. I know it and it's my final answer.  
  
LISTER: You're going home with at least one grand! We'll keep on going after a small commercial break.  
  
(Small commercial break. Advise, take time to watch some TV and rest your eyes.)  
  
LISTER: We're back! Nurse Joy is here in the Hot-Seat. Behind her is...Nurse Joy.  
  
BROCK: (stands up) Uh, Lister? Might I interupt? (Pulls out a microphone from mid-air and runs over to the Nurse Joy in the audience [NJ].) Ladies and gentlemen, we are truly honored to be here. The Nurse Joy from Celedon City has acompanied the Viridian City Nurse Joy. (Sniffs) Nurse Joy, I must compliment you on that fragrence. Wait, don't tell me, Gloomy Lust. Ah, have I ever told you how much I love that scent?  
  
NJ: I..don't...even...know...you. (She points Brock out for the security guards.)  
  
BROCK: (being seized by security guards) NO! I must stay here with her! (Struggles to point at NJ.)  
  
(Brock is now gone from the stage and disqualified. Sorry, Brock fans.)  
  
LISTER: Well, can't think that ever happened before. Anyway, Celedon City Nurse Joy, does that happen often?  
  
NJ: Actually, yes. Many boys come in on their Pokémon journies and ramble on how I am the prettiest of all of my cousins, second-cousins, sisters, and something.  
  
LISTER: Well, that's very interesting. Thank you for sharing that. Well, Viridian City Nurse Joy, you're going for two grand. Tell, us, what will you do with the money?  
  
JOY: Well, I was thinking of using it to update the Pokémon center to give information on new Pokémon they bring from Johto.  
  
LISTER: Okay, well here it is. The to thousand dollar question.When can a trainer get his or her Pokémon liscense? A. 14 years old, B. 11 years old, C. 10 years old, D. Whenever they feel like it.  
  
JOY: Well, it's either B or C. (thinks a bit) I'm pretty sure it's...C, 10.  
  
LISTER: Is that your final answer?  
  
JOY: It's a tight age range, but yes, final answer.  
  
LISTER: You're going for four grand! No stopping you! For four...thousand...dollars. When a grass type Pokémon attacks with a grass attack, it is is not strong against what type? A. Steel, B. Grass, C. Electric, D. Dark. (Ash starts jumping up and down in his seat with his hand waving in the air)  
  
JOY: Steel? Dark? Well, I know it isn't Electric and it DEFINETLY is not Grass. Steel and Dark. (Pauses) I'd hate to use one of my Life-Lines, but I'll use my Phone-A-Friend. Although Ash is jumping up and down in his seat with his hand in the air, I'll use my Phone-A-Friend.  
  
LISTER: You sure? (Joy nods) Okay then. Who ya' gonna a call?  
  
JOY: Ghostbusters. (Audience laughs. I know, terrible.) Actually, I'll call my old friend Arrow.  
  
LISTER: Okay, and what does Arrow do?  
  
JOY: She's a professional lunatic.(Another laugh from the audience) She's obbsessed with Gary.(Gary blushes and sinks in his seat) She's a pretty smart person when it comes to Pokémon and I hope she knows the answer.  
  
LISTER: Allright, Qwest, get Arrow on the line, please.  
  
(A phone rings in the audience. Audience member answers it.)  
  
AUDIENCE PERSON: I knew you would call me eventually, Joy. HI Gary!  
  
(Gary hits his head on the console in front of him, nearly breaking it)  
  
LISTER: Arrow, I see you're here to cheer on your friend.  
  
ARROW: No shit, Sherlock. All right, Joy. I know the answer. Sorry, Lister. Save Joy time, you know? All right. It's A, Steel. I know 'cause I raised some. Oh, Gary, GOOD LUCK!  
  
GARY: (to Gizelle) You wouldn't happen to have a knife or poison would you? Rum, brandy, anything?  
  
GIZELLE: No.  
  
GARY: Damn.  
  
JOY: (To Arrow) How sure are you?  
  
ARROW: One hundred percent sure. Trust me. (She gives off an evil grin as she hangs up.)  
  
JOY: Okay, thanks. I'll go with her and say A, Steel. Final answer.  
  
LISTER: Thank you, Arrow! She's right!  
  
ARROW: (yelling from audience)You're welcome!!  
  
LISTER: Okay. Going for eight thousand dollars. Which electric Pokémon is a single round ball with little extensions? A. Voltorb, B. Electrode, C. Magneton, D. Magnemite.  
  
JOY: Hm. Little extensions. Not A or B. Single ball...the answer in D, Magnemite.  
  
LISTER: Final?  
  
JOY: Final...I think.  
  
LISTER: How do you do this so calmly? You're right!  
  
JOY: I am?!  
  
LISTER: Yes! Now, for sixteen thousand dollars.  
  
ARROW: (Still in audience) You better give me some of your prize money for helping you out on that easy question back there!  
  
ASH: (Quietly to Tracy) At least she didn't remind Misty I owe her a bike, still.  
  
ARROW: And Ash! You still owe Misty a bike!  
  
MISTY: Oh yeah. I forgot. Thanks Arrow!  
  
ARROW: No problem!  
  
LISTER: Now, as I was saying. The question. Which of these names is not a friend of Ash? A. Jessie, B. Mikey, C. Misty, D. Gary.  
  
ASH: (To Tracy) Right now it's C. (Misty responds by hitting him over the head with a mallet.)  
  
JOY: You mean that boy with the flat head? Well. That girl doesn't look like a friend so I'll say...A, Jessie. Final answer.  
  
MISTY: My name is Misty!  
  
LISTER: Doesn't matter. She's right!  
  
MISTY: You'll be splitting that money between you, Arrow, and me now.  
  
ASH: Then you can bye your own bike. (Misty hits Ash on the head again)  
  
LISTER: For the mile-stone of thirty-two thousand bucks, or about ten thousand, or six hundred sixty-six dollars for the three of you girls. What Pokémon has a valuable jewel? A. Starmie, B. Onyx, C. Meowth, D. Geodude.  
  
JOY: Well. Meowths have a valuable charm, and geodes usually have neat stuff inside. I'm at a loss. (Thinks) My Phone-A-Friend's gone.  
  
ARROW: No I'm not!  
  
JOY: I think I'll ask the audience.  
  
LISTER: Okay everyone. If you're ready, help Joy out. Which is it? (Thirty second wait) (Results: 67% A, 14% B, 15% C, 4% D) Wow. Sixty-seven percent say Starmie. The rest are pretty low.  
  
JOY: Well, with that big of a margin, I'll have to go with that sixty-seven percent and say A, Starmie. Their final answer.  
  
LISTER: They're right! We'll be back and WE'LL...GO...ALL...THE...WAY!  
  
(Small commercial break. Watch some TV for a while.)  
  
LISTER: We're back, and with a few changes. (Arrow is sitting on Gary's lap. Ash's head is much flatter. Misty has her mallet beside her. Tracy is making "Brock-Meets-Pretty-Girl" face...at Richie![Yeah! Tracy bashing! Sorry Tracy fans...PSYCHE!]) Joy, you nervous?  
  
JOY: No. I'm just five away from winning a million bucks and I'm not nervouse one bit. (starts yelling) ARE YOU BLIND?! I'M A NERVOUS WRECK!  
  
LISTER: Ask a stupid question... Well, let's get on, shall we? For sixty-four thousand, What area can Jigglypuff and Clefairy reside? A. Mt. Moon, B. Indiglo Plateu, C. Cerulean City, D. Vermilion City.  
  
JOY: Hm. Haven't seen many of those in Viridian. Few trainers come in with one or both of them. Where were they from? Hm. I wont' use my last Life-Line. Either way, I loose nothing. I'm going to risk it and say A, Mount Moon. I hope that's it.  
  
LISTER: Hope all you want. Either way YOU'RE RIGHT!!  
  
JOY: Whew.  
  
LISTER: Okay. For a quarter million dollars. What is the tallest of these Pokémon? A. Arbok, B. Onyx, C. Kangaskhan, D. Mewtwo.  
  
JOY: Oh, I was hoping one of these questions wouldn't come up. Well, I won't risk it or use the Life-Line, so I'll just walk.  
  
LISTER: Final decision?  
  
JOY: Yeah.  
  
LISTER: What would you have guessed?  
  
JOY: I would have said B, Onyx.  
  
LISTER: You would have been wrong. Kangaskhan is the tallest of those. Arbok and Onyx are LONGER, not taller. (Hands Joy a check for 64,000 dollars) Well, here you are. You did great.  
  
JOY: Thank you. Thank you, Arrow! Sorry Jessie...I mean Misty!  
  
ARROW: You're welcome! Remember, you owe me twenty-one thousand, three hundred thirty-three dollars for that answer!  
  
MISTY: Money will be the best apology! About twenty-one thousand, three hundred thirty-three dollars should suffice!  
  
(Joy leaves stage and Lister goes to middle of Fastest-Finger seats)  
  
LISTER: How sad. I thought we were going to go all the way there. Oh well. Time for the next Fastest-Finger question. Put these characters in the order they were premiered on the show, starting with the earliest. Ash, Tracy, Proffesor Oak, Misty. (Waits thirty seconds.) All right. Let's see the answers in the correct order. Ash, Proffesor Oak, Misty, and finally Tracy. Let's see who got it right and in the fastest time. The winner is...  
  
Find out next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Cliff-hanger! Who is it? Who is faster? Hm, I wonder...will Arrow interfere again? Who knows? I DO! I'll get right on the secod chapter ASAP. Later! 


	2. Who's Next?

Disclaimer: I don't wanna do no more stinkin' disclaimers. How hard is it to say, "Sorry, I dont' own Who Wants To Be A Millionaire or Pokémon"? Isn't it a given that I don't own that? If I did, I'd be working on that and not this, wouldn't I?  
  
A/N: Got off to a good start (says author Arrow) and I guess you're wanting to know who got into the Hot Seat. Remember, we still have Gary, Gizelle, Richie, Duplica, Todd, Misty, Ash, and Tracy.  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
LISTER: And the winner is...Gary Oak, from Pallet Town!  
  
(Audience applaudes as he gets up from his seat and shakes Lister's hand. Arrow gives him a standing ovation.)  
  
ARROW: Good luck, my little Garywary. She called him that in real life. Scary, isn't it? Lister! Give him easy questions or I'll run you down in the middle of the street!  
  
LISTER: You already did. Freshman year of high school. Remember?  
  
ARROW: Oh yeah. Well, I did it once, so I can do it again.*  
  
GARY: (To Gizelle) Are you sure you don't have anything?  
  
GIZELLE: No. Sorry.  
  
LISTER: Okay. Gary, you know all the Life-Lines and how to play, so let's play! For one hundred, Where do you locate the statue of the maiden waiting for her true love to return? A. Maiden's Peak, B. Widdow's Drop, C. Lavender Town, D. Ash's house.  
  
ASH: HEY!!!  
  
GARY: (laughs) A, Maiden's Peak.  
  
LISTER: Final answer?  
  
GARY: Would I have said it if it wasn't? Yes.  
  
LISTER: Okay. That's it.   
  
ARROW: Go Gary!  
  
LISTER: For two hundred, What rank are all the Jenny's? A. Colonel, B. Sergent, C. Officer, D. Deputy.  
  
GARY: C, Officer Jenny.  
  
(Ash starts playing, "Jenny, oh, Jenny. Joy, oh, Joy" on a cassette player)  
  
LISTER: That's right!  
  
ARROW: I love you Gary!  
  
GARY: Keep it up and you won't get any of this money!  
  
ARROW: I'm gonna shut up now.  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: Thank you!  
  
LISTER: For three hundred. What color is half of a normal Pokéball? A. Red, B. Blue, C. Green, D. Yellow.  
  
GARY: A, Red.  
  
LISTER: That's it!  
  
ARROW: Yes!...Oops.  
  
LISTER: On to five hundred. Who is the leader of Team Rocket? A. Lance, B. Giovanni, C. James, D. Cassidy.  
  
GARY: The leader of the Viridian City gym leader was the leader of Team Rocket and his name was B, Giovanni.  
  
LISTER: Yep! Now, to make sure you don't go home empty handed.  
  
GARY: (Pointing to Arrow) Either way, I'll go home with a handful that won't shut up EVEN if she's getting some of this prize money.  
  
LISTER: Well, here we go. What object has Jessie NOT hit James with? A. Fan, B. Mallet, C. Hand, D. Vehicle.  
  
MISTY: And I'm not Jessie!  
  
GARY: I know Misty. How could I ever forget your beautiful name? I'm saying this because Arrow over there can't say anything.  
  
ARROW: (muttering) Damn that money and that bitch.  
  
LISTER: Well?  
  
GARY: It's D, Vehicle.  
  
LISTER: You're going home with Arrow along with one thousand dollars! We'll be back after these short commercials.  
  
(Goes to commercial advertising the third Pokémon movie.)  
  
(When back, Arrow is tied to the seat Nurse Joy was in with a straight-jacket on tightly)  
  
LISTER: Well, we're here with Gary Oak in the Hot-Seat with a minimum of one thousand dollars under his belt.  
  
ARROW's thoughts: I know something else under his belt.  
  
LISTER: Gary, what do you plan on doing with your prize money?  
  
GARY: I'll try to get rid of her. (Points at Arrow)  
  
LISTER: Well, I see the Relations-Seat is empty. No family?  
  
GARY: No. Don't know where exactly my parents are, I don't have any living relatives, really except for my grandfather whos' busy studying a new breed of Pokémon in Johto.  
  
LISTER: I see. Well, let's get on with this and hope we go all the way. For two grand. In Johto, what is the best way to get through a forest? A. Walk, B. Get a Hoot-Hoot, C. Run in circles, D. Go straight.  
  
GARY: I knew this in Johto, unlike some!  
  
ASH: Hey! I got through, didn't I?  
  
GARY: B, Get a Hoot-Hoot.  
  
MISTY: Oh, that was a cute one.  
  
ASH: Sure, for you.  
  
LISTER: That's right! Get a Hoot-Hoot! For four thousand bucks. Where does Bill live? A. North of Cerulean City, B. East of Cerulean City, C. South of Cerulean City, D. West of Cerulean City.  
  
GARY: Bill? Who's that? I have no clue who he is. However, I know that Mount Moon is West of Cerulean. The road to the big cave is east of Cerulean. Saffron and the daycare center is south of Cerulean. North is the only one remaining so that's what I'll make my final answer.  
  
LISTER: Guesses are usually right, but this one is head on! You are going on to eight thousand. What Pokémon is usually most abundant working in Pokécenters? A. Sick, B, Jynx, C. Ditto, D. Chansey.  
  
GARY: I've seen sick Pokémon in there, but Chanceys are the workers. D.  
  
LISTER: He might just go all they way! He's got it! For sixteen thousand. What is Pokémon number 123? A. Scyther, B. Pinser, C. Khangaskahn, D. Snorlax.  
  
GARY: Wuh oh. I have no clue. I think I'll use my Phone-A-Friend.  
  
LISTER: Who are you going to call to help you?  
  
GARY: I'm giving Arrow permission to talk to help me out. That's who I'm calling. Security! Untie Arrow's arm with her cell phone!  
  
(Security comes in and slowly unties her left hand and hands her her cell phone)  
  
ARROW: Yippee! I'm free! And I know the answer, too! He's cute and smart for calling me!  
  
MISTY: That was a smart move?  
  
ARROW: It's A. No B! No C! NO D! NO A!!! Yes, A. Final answer. I think. (Time runs out and security tries to tie her up again, but she runs into the audience. Security gives up)  
  
GARY: I'll go with the lunatic.  
  
ARROW: (Stands up in audience) HEY!  
  
GARY: There she is boys! (Security runs to apprehend her. She runs to the Fastest-Finger seats and sits back down and calms down like that never happened) A, Scyther.  
  
LISTER: The lunatic's right!  
  
ARROW: Ooh! I'm getting money from Nurse Joy AND Gary-boy.  
  
GARY: That's what I can do with my prize money. Hire a sniper. Any way, what's the mile-stone question?  
  
LISTER: Oh, right. How many Pokémon gyms are there, total? A. 8, B. 12, C. 16, D. Unknown.  
  
GARY: Let's see, Kanto has atleast eleven. Johto has at least eight. That's nineteen. That's not on there, so I'll say D, Unknown.  
  
LISTER: He's right! We'll be back after a quick word from our sponsers.  
  
(Goes to commercial.)(Comes back from commercial. Guess what! Another change in Arrow's position. She's standing behind Gary, much to his dislikes.)  
  
GARY: Arrow, sit down.  
  
ARROW: Gladly. (She goes around infront of him and sits on his lap)  
  
GARY: If you don't get off me, I can't win any more money. (Arrow jumps off his lap and sits in the Relation-Seat)  
  
LISTER: Okay. Let's get back on with the game. For sixty-four thousand. What is Pikachu's favorite food? A. Ketchup, B. Mustard, C. Sweet relish, D. Donuts.  
  
GARY: What?! I wouldn't even come within ten feet of that yellow gremlim if you payed me a million dollars. However, I can make a guess. Mustard and sweet relish just don't seem like likely answers. I also read a story by the annoying girl over there (Points to you-know-who) that had Pikachu and ketchup in the disclaimer. So, I'll say A, Ketchup.  
  
LISTER: Arrow, you've come through again. You're right! Can't get enough of it! For one hundred twenty-five thousand dollars. Get this right and you'll be further than Nurse Joy. Where Is Pichu Found? A, Breeding Center, B. Johto, C. No Where, D. Kanto.  
  
GARY: Oh man. Pichu. Not D or C. It's A. Breeding center. Two Pikachus.  
  
LISTER: Getting closer to a million! Three away! For a quarter thousand. Who ranked 15th in the indigo leauge when Ash ranked 16th? A. Gizelle, B. Richie, C. Claudia, D. Agatha.  
  
GARY: Like I care who the little squirt battled and lost to by one match. But I did catch the Pokémon update after the event and saw who ranked fifteenth. It was the Top Fifteen, so Ash wasn't in it. Anyway, I remember it being B, Richie.  
  
LISTER: You want that million don't you? You're getting closer to it all the time! For half a million! Who is the oldest Elite? A. Lance, B. Agatha, C. Bruno, D. Lorelei.  
  
GARY: It's not D for reasons only we know about. Don't want to mention stuff like that on a family game show. Let's just say Lance couldn't give her that. It's B, Agatha.  
  
LISTER: You got it! You're going for the big money now! FOR ONE MILLION DOLLARS!! What color is Prima's hair? Don't tell me you did tht to her, too.  
  
GARY: Nope. Never heard of her. What are the possible answers?  
  
LISTER: Oh! Right. A. Green, B. Greenish Blue, C. Yellow With Orange, D. Purplish red.  
  
GARY: Well, the answers didn't help much, but I still have Fifty-Fifty and Ask-The-Audience. I'll do the Fifty-Fifty.  
  
LISTER: Computer. Take away two of the wrong answers. (B and C disapear)  
  
GARY: Okay, now, Ask-The-Audience.  
  
LISTER: Gary made it easier for you. Audience, if you're ready, vote now. (After thirty seconds, it is revealed that 37% said Green and 63% said Purplish red)  
  
GARY: I'll go with the audience and say D, Purplish red. That is my very final answer. Either way, I'm out of this seat.  
  
LISTER: Well, you know what? You'll be getting out of that chair A MILLIONAIRE!!!! THAT'S IT!!! WE HAVE A MILLIONAIRE!!! (He hands him a million-dollar check) Good job!!  
  
ARROW: (Runs over to Gary and gives him a big bear-hug. He doesn't mind. Infact, he hugs back with an equal big bear-hug) Oh! I knew you would make it! I just knew it!  
  
MISTY: (Runs to Arrow, pulls her off Gary and socks her right in the jaw) Bitch! He's MINE!  
  
ARROW: (She's hardly affected by the punch) In your dreams. (She punches Misty right in the nose, breaking it)  
  
(Misty falls on the floor with a big thud. Ash runs to help Misty. Tracy runs after him. He grabs Ash away from Misty)  
  
TRACY: Forget about her. You're mine.  
  
(Ash punches Tracy. Tracy hits his head on the console, knocking him unconscious. Ash runs back to Misty)  
  
ASH: I'm here. Don't worry.  
  
(Static and goes to commercial)(Comes back from commercial with...you guessed it, changes in position, and wardrobe. Misty has her nosed bandaged. Tracy is slumped over in his chair. Arrow is in the Fastest-Finger seat that Brock started off in. Gary's gone into the audience and is sitting next to the Relation-seat. Lister, of course, is in the middle of Todd and Misty)  
  
LISTER: Okay, sorry you couldn't see that at home. (There are murmurs from the crew) What!? I bet Misty would sock Tracy and she did! I want my money! (More murmurs) You can't fire me! I have to finish this show! Who will you replace me with?! (More murmurs) REGIS?! He couldn't do this show if Pamela Anderson were in the audience!! Neither would I, but-- Oh, sorry. Time for the next Fastest-Finger question. Put these Pokémon in the order they normally appear in the Elite Four, starting with the first. Aerodactyl, Slowbro, Golbat, Haunter. (Waits thirty seconds) Okay, let's see the answers in the correct order. It's Slowbro, Golbat, Haunter, and then Aerodactyl. Let's see who got it right in the fastest time. The winner is...  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
Wait till next chapter for the results.  
  
*Based on an actual event.  
  
Well, with that aside, let me say this...PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED COMMENTS! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT IN THE HOT SEAT NEXT, I'LL BE FORCED TO PUT ARROW IN THERE! WE DON'T WANT THAT, DO WE? NOT ONE WORD, ARROW!  
  
Okay, finished with that. Still have Gizelle, Richie, Duplica, Todd, Misty, Ash, and Tracy left. Choose then review if you want. Thanks a bunch. 


	3. Guess Who!

Disclaimer: This is gonna get annoying seeming I have to do this ten time!! I don't wanna do disclaimers! "Is that your final answer?" Why the hell is Regis in here?! This is MY rendition! Oh. Enough said.  
  
A/N: Arrow, Gary may be gone, but I'm not finished with you. *evil grin* Actually, we both planned this chapter. Please keep reading. Enjoy. Hope you liked that small fight near the end.  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
LISTER: The winner is...NO ONE?! Ah, screw the re-do. Arrow, get up here. (Arrow jumps up, runs to the Hot-Seat and jumps in. Lister walks to his seat) Well, Arrow, how's it feel to be in the Hot-Seat?  
  
ARROW: Oh my God! I'm in the chair Gary was just sitting in and won a million! Okay. Let's get on with this. One hundred.  
  
LISTER: Uh, okay. What kind of Pokémon is Growlithe? A. Puppy, B. Kitten, C. Legendary, D. Rare.  
  
ARROW: A. Puppy. (Gains baby-talk tone) And a cute little one it is.  
  
LISTER: Okay. Now I think I deserve to be fired for this mistake. She's right. Two hundred. What kind of Pokémon is Togepi? A. Annoying, B. Egg, C. Cute, D. Both A and B.  
  
ARROW: D. Annoying excuse for an egg, is more like it.  
  
LISTER: Right. Three hundred. Who owns the fastest Rapidash in the Laramie clan? A. Lara, B. Ash, C. Gary, D. Dario.  
  
ARROW: I'd know if Gary-wary owned a Rapidash. Ash was just lucky in that race.  
  
ASH: Hey!  
  
ARROW: A. Lara Laramie.  
  
LISTER: Final?  
  
ARROW: Would I say it if it wasn't?  
  
GARY: (from audience. I told you last chapter he was there) THAT'S MY LINE!!!  
  
LISTER: She's right. Five hundred. Who owns an official Pokémon Daycare? A. Misty, B. Melanie, C. Agatha, D. No one knows.  
  
ARROW: I don't, but Misty and Agatha don't seem like reasonable answers, so B, Melanie.  
  
LISTER: (Starts leaning his head on his hand) Yep. For the mile-stone of one grand. What is a different name for Serribi? A. Pikachu, B. Stantler, C. Eevee, D. Celibei.  
  
ARROW: D. Celibei. No sweat.  
  
LISTER: Yeah. You're telling me. We'll be back after these commercials.  
  
(Goes to short commercials.)(Comes back with Lister half asleep from boredom. Gary inching closer. He's back in his Fastest-Finger seat. Arrow doesn't notice. Instead, she's filing her nails)  
  
LISTER: Huh? Oh. We're back. Sorry. Let me wipe the drool from the screen. (Does so) Sorry, these questions are too easy. I'm dying from boredom.  
  
ARROW: I am, too. Let's amp up the difficulty!!  
  
CREW PERSON: Whatever.  
  
LISTER: (Wide awake now) Okay, let's go on to two thousand! Who asked Misty to stay with him at his gym? A. Danny, B. Rudy, C. Giovanni, D. Blaine.  
  
ARROW: Wha? How am I supposed to know? During the Orange Island League, I was too busy stalking--I mean, watching Gary. But it was all over the news papers.  
  
MISTY: It was?!  
  
ARROW: It was Rudy. B.  
  
LISTER: Yes! For four thousand! Rudy had what badge? A. Spikeshell, B. Sea Ruby, C. Coral Eye, D. Pointy.  
  
ARROW: Well, it was A, Spikeshell. I have NO idea why I know it's that, but I do.  
  
LISTER: You're getting further and further! Yes! For eight thousand dollars. If a Sandshrew were battling another Pokémon, what type would have the advantage over it? A. Psychic, B. Water, C. Fire, D. Electric.  
  
ARROW: That would be water, B. Misty should know that better than all of us.  
  
MISTY: Yes, I should.  
  
LISTER: That's it. Fire and electric don't harm it much and psychic is good against fighting, not ground. For sixteen grand. On what field did Gary lose in the Kanto Pokémon League? A. Rock, B. Ice, C. Water, D. Grass.  
  
ARROW: Like I wouldn't know this!  
  
GARY: I know it.  
  
ARROW: Of course you do. You lost. A, Rock.  
  
LISTER: That's it! For the second mile-stone of thirty-two thousand. Why did Charizard want to stay with the wild and stronger Charizard? A. Wanted to train with them, B. Hated Ash, C. Just felt like it, D. Felt at home.  
  
ARROW: ASH! You got rid of Charizard! I hate you! You'll never go back for him, will you?!  
  
ASH: Well--  
  
ARROW: I thought not. Anyway, it's A.  
  
LISTER: You're going home, or to Gary's home, with thirty-two thousand! Gary, which will it be?  
  
GARY: I'm not going to ruin the suprise.  
  
ARROW: (Slyly) What suprise?  
  
GARY: Exactly.  
  
LISTER: Well, we'll be back after these announcements.  
  
(Goes to yet another commercial break)(When it comes back, Gary is standing right behind Arrow, she doesn't notice. He appears to be quietly rooting for her, while at the same time wanting her to get out of this studio, or at least to somewhere more "private")  
  
LISTER: We're back! Arrow is in the Hot-Seat with--(Gary silently tells him to shut up about him being behind Arrow) thirty-two grand! (Gary gives him a thumbs up) Okay, for sixty-four thousand. What is Richie's Pikachu's name? A. Zippo, B. Sparky, C. Zipper, D. Sparks.  
  
ARROW: RICHIE'S A GIRL!! (Relises what she blurted out. Looks around her. Gary avoids being seen by her) Who said that?  
  
RICHIE: HEY! I am NOT a girl. (To Gizelle) Am I?  
  
GIZELLE: How would I know? (Gets an idea. Feels around Richie's zipper)  
  
RICHIE: HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?  
  
GIZELLE: Well, what do you know. You're a guy. A guy with a big--  
  
RICHIE: You can shut up now!  
  
ARROW: To much info coming from over there! Anyway, the answer is B, Sparky. He may be a guy, but he's no genius.  
  
LISTER: She's right in more ways than one! Going for a hundred twenty-five green-backs. What Pokémon does Jessie NOT have? A. Lickitung, B. Wampafet, C. Arbok, D. Meowth.  
  
ARROW: I remember this. She accidentaly traded her Likitung for that annoying Wampafet. A, Lickitung.  
  
LISTER: Yep! Going on to a quarter million. Jessie's arch-rival is none other than who? A. Cassidy, B. Misty, C. Ash, D. James.  
  
ARROW: Uh oh. I have no idea. I know it isn't James because their obviously lovers. She might have a side-crush on Ash. Misty's prettier, Cassidy's bitchier. They both have qualities Jessie might want.  
  
MISTY: Thank you.  
  
ARROW: I'll use the Fifty-Fifty.  
  
LISTER: Okay. Computer, take away two of the wrong answers. (C and D disappear)  
  
ARROW: Oh, damn. Well, might as well use the Ask-The-Audience.  
  
LISTER: Okay. Audience, if you're ready, vote now. (Waits thirty seconds. A and B are tied at 50%)  
  
ARROW: Damn! I'll Phone-A-Friend. I'll call Jessie herself.  
  
LISTER: Okay, Qwest, get us Jessie. (Rings, rings, rings, rings, rings, rings, rings...)  
  
JESSIE's voice: Hello, this is Jessie. I'm sorry. I can't come to the phone right now. I'm to busy with James. Leave your message after the--(Phone's hung up)  
  
ARROW: DAMN! Well, I got one thing right. James and her are up to something sexual. I'll just walk away with the one hundred twenty-five dollars.  
  
LISTER: You sure? (Arrow nods) What would you have guessed?  
  
ARROW: I would have guessed Cassidy.  
  
LISTER: You would have been right! Well, at least you left us happy with money and Gary.  
  
GARY: Suprise (He picks her up out of the chair and kisses her. She has her eyes wide and looks at Lister)  
  
ARROW: Gary, let's go someplace private. Your house or mine?  
  
GARY: How's the back row sound?  
  
ARROW: Perfect. (Gary walks off to the back row with Arrow in his arms)  
  
LISTER: (Back in the middle of the fastest finger seats) I think they'll live happily ever after. Well, let's atleast PRETEND to forget about them and get on with the next Fastest-Finger question. Put these Pokémon in order of their evolution levels, starting with the first. Dratini, Charmander, Pidgey, Cubone. (Waits thirty seconds) All right, let's see the answers in the correct order. Charmander, Pidgey, Cubone, and lastly, Dratini. Let's see who got it ight in the fastest time. Everyone but Gizelle and the fastest is...  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
I think you can tell I don't like Gizelle. Sorry Richie fans. I raised the rating on the story yet again for this chapter. I NEED HELP! Mental and choices, too. I don't know who to put in next. I had to put Arrow in the Hot Seat to get rid of her. I couldn't carry on with this.  
  
Speaking of Arrow...Arrow, two words. You're Welcome.  
  
As for everyone else, please review. If you have a private bone to pick with me, I can be reached at Timetogo33@hotmail.com. Enjoy.  
  
OH! Mystery Squeezit. I might have Brock come back one of these days. Until then, please read on. 


	4. Copy That

Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed, I do not own, let alone watch Pokémon. I watch Who Wants To Be..., but that's all.  
  
A/N: Well, I've made my decision for the next player. Keep sending reviews in for the rest of the people.   
  
BTW: I've been getting questions in the reviews. You can figure out which answers go to which reviews. You'll have to ask Arrow why she likes Gary. Gary got so far because if I didn't, Arrow would kill me. Yes, Gary has a sister. I just didn't want to put her in. I think that answers all of the questions so far. As for all you people who sent flames, (Red Dwarf lingo here) SMEG OFF!!! I know it's been done before "10 times", but all those are by different people, so flame THEM, too! Besides, if you didn't write one of those WWTBAM fics...GET OFF MY BACK!!!! I thought of this story fair and square! Ask Arrow! As for the rest who LIKE my version of the story, I'll get on with it.  
  
For a reminder, we still have Gizelle, Richie, Duplica, Todd (who got 0 votes), Misty, Ash, and Tracy. Gizelle and Tracy aren't able to go up. Gizelle got the question wrong (she wants to stay next to Richie). Tracy is still unconscious. Any way, let's continue with Who Want's To Be A Millionaire-Pokémon Style!!  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
LISTER: The winner is...Richie!  
  
GIZELLE: NO!  
  
RICHIE: YES! (He gets up as quickly as possible and runs to shake Lister's hand)  
  
LISTER: (Shakes Richie with his left hand. Holds his right hand to his right ear) Oh, I've just been informed that there was a mistake made by the computer. It switched the times of two people. Richie was actually in second place. The REAL winner is...Duplica!!  
  
GIZELLE: YES!  
  
RICHIE: NO! I knew it was too good to be true! (Slowly goes back to his seat)  
  
DUPLICA: Hooray! (Walks over to Lister and shakes his hand)  
  
LISTER: Sorry about that.  
  
DUPLICA: It's okay. Happens all the time. People always mistake me for someone else.  
  
(They go to their seats in the middle of the stage)  
  
LISTER: All right, you know about the Life-Lines, Fifty-Fifty, Ask-The-Audience, Phone-A-Friend. Fifteen questions. Answer them all right, win the money. Let's play "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?"! To start it off. Other than the power plant, where can Pikachu's be found? A. Viridian Forest, B. Viridian City, C. Rock Tunnel, D. In the pet store.  
  
PIKACHU: PIKACHU!!! (Shocks Lister and everyone in the building. Tracy is revived by the shock.)  
  
TRACY: Good morning to you too Pikachu.  
  
ASH: Ow.  
  
LISTER: Ow.  
  
DUPLICA: Ow. Anyway, it's A, Viridian Forest.  
  
LISTER: Final answer?  
  
DUPLICA: You're getting really annoying with the "Final answer?" thing. But yes.  
  
LISTER: Okay, I won't say it any more.  
  
MISTY: That's good to hear.  
  
LISTER: Even if I didn't ask Final Answer, she's right. For two hundred. Weedles have a sharp stinger where? A. At home, B. On their rear, C. On their nose, D. On top of their head.  
  
DUPLICA: D, top of their heads.  
  
LISTER: Fi... She's right! Almost said it again. Habit. Anyway, for three hundred. Where is the daycare center in Kanto? A. South of Cerulean, B. South of Saffron, C. In Celadon, D. In the Vermilion City Pokémon center.  
  
DUPLICA: I wouldn't know exactly. I never left my Ditto there. I have seen advertisements in most of the local newspapers. I remember seeing it by the story about Rudy asking Misty to stay with him.  
  
MISTY: (Blushing) Why is that in the newspapers?  
  
ASH: It isn't every day a gym leader asks his challenger's friend to stay with him.  
  
DUPLICA: It's A, South of Cerulean.  
  
LISTER: Yes! For half grand. After Blaine's gym was destroyed, where did Ash and Blaine finish their battle? A. Over jagged rocks, B. Over the volcano, C. Near the hot-springs, D. They didn't.  
  
DUPLICA: B, over the volcano.  
  
ASH: How do you know that?  
  
DUPLICA: I'm right? Wow, lucky guess.  
  
LISTER: And lucky it was. Going for one grand. What female did Brock always go ga-ga over? A. Nurse Joy, B. Officer Jenny, C. Any girl, D. All of the above.  
  
DUPLICA: I know it's A and B. I don't know about C, but I'll say D, All of those.  
  
LISTER: Yeppers! She's at one thousand! We'll be right back after these messages!  
  
(Goes to McDonald's commercial. In the middle, there's static and a blank, blue screen)  
  
VOICE 1: Prepare for trouble!  
  
VOICE 2: And make it double!  
  
(Guess who?)  
  
JESSIE: To protect the world from devastation.  
  
JAMES: To unite all people within our nation.  
  
JESSIE: To denounce the evils of truth and lo--  
  
(Screen goes to Who Wants To Be A Millionaire set. Jessie and James are in front of the Hot-Seat)  
  
LISTER: We're back!  
  
ASH: (In battle stance facing the Team Rocket members) Unfortunatly. (Cell phone rings. He relaxes and picks up) Hello? Yes, they're here. Okay. I'll tell them. (To Jessie and James) Hey guys, that was your village. They want you to come back. They've been without their Idiots way too long.  
  
DUPLICA: Allow me. It's me in the Hot-Seat anyway. Ditto!  
  
DITTO: (Jumps out from audience) Ditto!  
  
DUPLICA: You know what to do.  
  
DITTO: Ditto. (Translation: Unfortunatly.)(Ditto slips under Team Rocket and transforms into a catapult. With one foul swoop, Jessie and James are flung into the stratosphere)  
  
JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH: Team Rocket's blasting off againnnnn! (They twinkle as they dissappear from sight)  
  
ASH/TODD: (With hearts in their eyes) Wow. She's great. She knows just how to train that Ditto.  
  
MISTY: Ash!!! You should be staring at me! Not the copy machine!  
  
TRACY: In your dreams! He's mine, Soup-nose!!(Remember, Arrow broke her nose)  
  
MISTY: Here, we'll match. (She punches Tracy in the nose, breaking it and sending him back into his seat. Tracy starts crying like a baby)  
  
LISTER: Anyway, since we're already back, let's get on with it. For two thousand dollars. When does the Maiden's Peak Festival held? A. Once a month, B. Once a year, C. Once every ten years, D. Once every one hundred years.  
  
DUPLICA: Oh! I know this! I'm always too busy to attend. I always wanted to go and see what all the hype's about, but I always got too busy with my Ditto. The answer is B, Anually.  
  
LISTER: Yes! to that million dollar level quicker and quicker! For four thousand. In Kanto, where is Team Rocket's casino? A. Viridian City, B. Saffron City, C. Celadon City, D. Vermilion City.  
  
DUPLICA: Hm. Well, it isn't B or D. Viridian is the HQ of Team Rockets, but Celadon City is a major business city. Saffron just doesn't seem like the place that would have it. Vermilion is too populated and advertised. So, I'll go out on a limb--  
  
ASH: (Worriedly) Don't fall!  
  
MISTY: Ash!  
  
DUPLICA: I'll say C, Celadon.  
  
LISTER: It's a strong limb! She's right! Eight away from a million. How many Pokémon games are there for Game Boy and Game Boy Color in the United States? A. 4, B. 5, C. 6, D. 8  
  
DUPLICA: Ha! Like I have time to play games! Well, anyway, I'll use a Life-Line. The...(thinks)...Fifty-Fifty.  
  
LISTER: Okay, computer, take away two of the incorrect answers. (A and C dissappear) You're left with five and eight.  
  
DUPLICA: Well, there's Red, Blue, Gold, Silver, and Yellow. That's five. So I'll say B, five.  
  
LISTER: Final answer? (Duplica gives him a bad look) Right, sorry. Well, it's...wrong! It's eight! As of April of two thousand, one, there are eight.  
  
DUPLICA: What?  
  
LISTER: There are eight. Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Pokémon Puzzle League, the Trading Card Game, and Pokémon Pinball. (Hands her the check for one thousand dollars) Enjoy. Don't spend it all in one place.  
  
DUPLICA: (Gets up) Right. (Grudgingly walks off)  
  
LISTER: (Gets up to his "spot") Well, sadly, she went away without a million. At least she didn't walk away empty handed. Now, for the next Fastest-Finger question. Put these Pokémon games in the order they came out starting with the earliest. Pokémon Stadium, Yellow version, Hey You Pikachu, Gold. (Waits thirty seconds) All right, let's see the answers in the correct order. It's Yellow, Pokémon Stadium, Gold, and Hey You Pikachu. Let's see who got it right. Only one person and it's...  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
This is getting fun for me. Well, you know the routine from other stories you've read, read, decide whether you like it or not, review. If you want to give a private review, send them to Timetogo33@hotmail.com. Thanks.  
  
Keep sending in those votes. 


	5. Two Birds, One Stone

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with any of this. I own Lister, but that's all.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been busy with two other stories that are now finished. Anyway, this chapter is NOT the same as the rest. It's pretty obvious how once you get into the chapter. Now, read.  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
LISTER: The winner is...Ash Ketchum!  
  
MISTY: What?  
  
TRACY: What?  
  
GIZELLE: What?  
  
RICHIE: What?  
  
TODD: What?  
  
ASH: What?  
  
LISTER: (Already at his own seat but turned around to face him) You won. Get your fat butt up here.  
  
ASH: I have a fat butt?  
  
TRACY: Let me check my sketches. (Looks at various sketches, including one he drew with Ash's head on Misty's naked body. Finally gets to one with Ash's head on Ash's naked body) Nope.  
  
ASH: Wait, I won? I just pushed buttons.  
  
LISTER: Well, you're lucky.  
  
MISTY: Whatever you say, Lister.  
  
LISTER: Ash! Get up here!  
  
DELIAH: Ash Ketchum, you get into the Hot-Seat right now, young man, or you're grounded!  
  
ASH: Yes, Mom. (Walks to Hot-Seat)  
  
LISTER: You know about the Life-Lines and how to play, so let's do it.  
  
TRACY: (Gets a different idea from the 'do it' part) That's my job!!  
  
MISTY: No, it's mine. This is for you. (She kicks him "below the belt". To her suprise, it doesn't effect him)  
  
TRACY: Now do you get it?  
  
MISTY: Yes, I've known you were a girl for quite some time now. (She kicks him...er...her in the head)  
  
TRACY: (Falling backwards while crying for her mommy) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LISTER: I MEANT let's play. For one hundred dollars.  
  
VOICE: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.  
  
ASH: Yes! Brock's back!  
  
BROCK: (Steps out of the shadows) You bet. (Looks behind him) Good, security guards aren't behind me any more. Wait a minute, WHERE ARE THE NURSE JOYS? (Bursts out laughing) Ash! What the HELL are you doing in the Hot-Seat?! Especially since you're sooooooooo slow!  
  
ASH: Took you long enough. (Turns back to Lister) Can we get on with the game already?  
  
VOICE FROM AUDIENCE: Ah! He's back!  
  
BROCK: Too late! I see you Joy! (Runs up to where Nurse Joy is hiding)  
  
JOY: Eeep!  
  
ARROW: (Standing up from back row out of breath) Hey! That's MY line!  
  
JENNY: (Runs on to the stage) Hey, you! Get down from there!  
  
BROCK: (Stops in his tracks) It's...really...HER! (Turns and runs to Officer Jenny)  
  
JENNY: (Turns and runs away) This wasn't in the job description! I quit!  
  
LISTER: Okay. What sound does a Pikachu make? A. Pika, B. No, C. Check, D. Piss off.  
  
ASH: Uh oh. I'm screwed on the first question.  
  
MISTY: Oy.  
  
PIKACHU: Pika!!!  
  
ASH: Pikachu, be quiet. I don't want you to help me.  
  
PIKACHU: PIKA!!  
  
ASH: Pikachu! Shut Up!  
  
PIKACHU: Pi. (Translation: Piss off.)  
  
ASH: I'll say D.  
  
PIKACHU: Pika, pikachu. Pika pika cha. (Translation: Well, yes. But not entirely.)  
  
LISTER: God, you're thick. You are WAY off! Get out of here!  
  
ASH: Oh. Oh well. Hey, Brock! Where are you? (Walks off)(Pikachu gives him a goodbye shock) Ow.  
  
LISTER: (Glad to be back in his spot again) Okay, that was disturbing. Let's forget that ever happened and do the next Fastest-Fin--Tracy, why are you crying?  
  
TRACY: Ash is gone. WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
  
LISTER: Right, well, okay. Here's the next Fastest-Finger question. Put these Pokémon in alphabetical order. Arbok, Pikachu, Ekans, Mewtwo. (Waits a thirty seconds) Okay. If you didn't get this right, you're going back to Kindergarden. The answers are Arbok, Ekans, Mewtwo, and Pikachu. Everyone got it right--wait, TRACEY!!! You didn't get it right?!  
  
TRACEY: I'm still mourning, so I didn't even try.  
  
LISTER: Ah, that explains it. Well, everyone else got it right and the fastest one is Misty!  
  
MISTY: YES!!  
  
(They go to their chairs)  
  
MISTY: Cool! I'm actually in the Hot-Seat!  
  
LISTER: Yep, and let's get down to business. You know about the Life-Lines and what to do, so let's play Who Wants To Be A Millionaire! For a hundred dollars. Does Ash masticate? A. Every chance he gets, B. Only in private, C. Not in your life, D. No shit, Sherlock.  
  
TODD: Too much info!  
  
GIZELLE: Not to me.  
  
MISTY: You sick, demented people! If you weren't so sex-crased, we could be friends. Wait, we already are friends for that reason. Oh well. Now you, Todd...  
  
TODD: TOO MUCH INFO!!!!!  
  
MISTY: You do know that masticate means to chew, right? So, it's A.  
  
LISTER: Yes! And I' guessing he does what Gizelle was thinking, too.  
  
TRACY: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?  
  
LISTER: How did you?  
  
TRACY: Hidden cammeras...I mean, lucky guess.  
  
LISTER: For two hundred. What was the "Holiday in Aculpoco" episode called in the U.S.? A. Snow Way Out, B. Ghost of Maiden's Peak, C. Beauty and the Beach, D. Holiday Hi-Jynx.  
  
MISTY: It's C, Beauty and the Beach, I can relate to the beauty part.  
  
ASH's voice: (From off-stage) Yeah, right. (Note the sarcasm)  
  
MISTY: I still have my mallet Ash Ketchum.  
  
ASH: Not anymore. I took it after you got up.  
  
LISTER: You can buy another one, because you just won two hundred dollars! For three hundred buckaroos. What did Jynx steal from Jesse? A. Her blanket, B. Her pokeball, C. Her pokemon, D. Her doll.  
  
JESSIE: (From the roof) I still don't think that Jynx was being nice! By the way, Prepare for trouble!  
  
MISTY: If we do, will you shut up?  
  
JESSIE: Um, make me!  
  
ASH: Want me to give you back your mallet for this one?  
  
JESSIE: OO!! An empty chair! (She jumps down into a Fastest Finger seat)  
  
MISTY: Ash, mallet, now.  
  
ASH: With pleasure. (He tosses her mallet back from back stage)  
  
MISTY: Thanks. (She hits Jessie with the mallet and continues to run off stage with her mallet raised above her head.) Come here, Ash.  
  
ASH: Oh, smeg. (Turns and starts running)  
  
MISTY: Oh, smeg indeed. (Swings at Ash but misses and runs after him)  
  
LISTER: Um, I guess she's not going to finish so, let's get on with our next contestants. Time for the next Fastest-Finger question.  
  
GIZELLE: Oo, dé-ja-vu.  
  
TODD: But what will happen to Misty's money?  
  
LISTER: She never got to a mile-stone question and walked, so she won no money. Now, put these characters in the order they were Arrow's obsession. Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary. ARROW! What did I tell you about messing with the computer?!  
  
ARROW's voice (from loud-speakers around the room): I didn't mess with the computer, I made the programers mess with it.  
  
LISTER: How?  
  
ARROW: I knew I'd need my baseball bat for SOMETHING.  
  
LISTER: Memories coming back. (In the mean-time, the contestants have been locking in their votes) Okay, who can push buttons faster?  
  
GIZELLE: Um, Lister, there's numbers and they're getting lower. Three, two, one. (The console explodes blowing her off stage.)  
  
LISTER: Hm, self-destruct. Thanks Arrow.  
  
ARROW's voice: No problem. I never liked her, unlike some.  
  
LISTER: HEY! That part in Interuption was NOT acurate!!!!  
  
RICHIE: One, thanks Arrow for the bomb seat. Two, are we gonna see the results?  
  
LISTER: Oh, right. The winner is...  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
Well, I couldn't wait any longer to get rid of Gizelle and I didn't want her in the Hotseat. So there. Review please. Thanks for waiting.  



	6. Dé Ja Vu

Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own Pokémon OR WWTBAM. Okay?  
  
Well, getting ever so much closer to the final chapter. *jump in a circle**shout for joy* Guess who's up next. Go on, guess. Read and find out. Then you can review.  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
LISTER: The winner is...Richie!  
  
GIZELLE: NO!  
  
RICHIE: YES! (He gets up as quickly as possible and runs to shake Lister's hand)  
  
ARROW's voice: RICHIE'S A GIRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!  
  
LISTER: (Shakes Richie with his left hand. They go to their respective chairs.) A bit of dé ja vu, huh?  
  
RICHIE: I'm glad it isn't ending in the same way.  
  
GIZELLE: Not me.  
  
RICHIE: Can we get on with this so I can get out of here and away from her? (Points to Gizelle)  
  
LISTER: Ofcourse. First question. Who is Gizelle obsessed with? ARROW!  
  
ARROW's voice: Having fun? (Bursts out laughing)  
  
LISTER: Let's just give you that one. For two hundred. Ekans and Koffing evolved in which episode. A. The Punchy Pokemon, B. Dig Those Digglets, C. Showdown at Dark City, D. Pokémon Emergency.  
  
RICHIE: Hey, I remember hearing about this. I heard of it in the local newspaper.  
  
LISTER: How much do these newspapers tell?  
  
RICHIE: I don't know, but Gizelle usually stars in some, ahem, high rated tabloids.  
  
GIZELLE: Hey! Cool! Some one looks!  
  
RICHIE: The answer's B.  
  
LISTER: Dig Those Diglett and Dig Those Right Answers. Going on to three hundred. Where does Ash meet Misty for the first time. A. At river side, B. At bed side, C. At the Cerulean City Gym, D. At the movies.  
  
RICHIE: I think we all know who's behind that answer in.  
  
ARROW's voice: Hey, I DIDN'T put that answer in!  
  
RICHIE: Then who did?  
  
GARY's voice: Me.  
  
RICHIE: Even though they do meet at bed side, the top side (audience laughs) the answer is A.  
  
LISTER: Yep, but how did you know that bed side thing?  
  
RICHIE: We DID have sleeping rooms close to each other in the Pokémon League. One night, I was woken up by this really wierd noise. I assumed it wasn't Misty and Brock because it wasn't Brock's voice. So, even though they weren't even high school age, I assumed Ash and Misty were--  
  
LISTER: (Hastily) Moving on, for half thousand. Maybe Arrow or Gary didn't alter this one. Let's see. When Ash got the Marsh Badge, why was Sabrina laughing? A. Ash was stripping, B. Ash told a joke, C. Haunter was making faces, D. The Misty and Brock dolls were on top each other. (Sarcasm time) Oh no, they didn't interfere here at all.  
  
ARROW's voice: I didn't.  
  
GARY's voice: Same here. I was, erm, distracting Arrow.  
  
ARROW's voice: (Giggling) And what a nice distraction that was.  
  
RICHIE: Too much info!!!!! It wasn't A or D, and it DEFINITELY wasn't B, so that leaves B. Final answer. I always wanted to say that.  
  
LISTER: You got half a thousand greenbacks. Trying for twice that. What did Meowth do to Jesse when he saw Gastly in front of her? A. Ran, B. Scratched her, C. Fainted, D. Ignored her.  
  
RICHIE: Well, if I saw one of those balls of gas and I was a Meowth, I would have scratched at it. So I'll say B.  
  
LISTER: Yep. You're safe with one grand. We'll be back after this commercial break.  
  
RICHIE: Wait! Let's skip the break and keep going. Okay? Okay. Next question.  
  
LISTER: Okay. How many attempts did Ash make to beat Sabrina? A. 1, B. 2, C. 3, D. 4. Hey, for once, Arrow's not fiddilin' with the questions.  
  
RICHIE: Gary must have dropped his pants again. (Uproar of laughter from audience) Let's see. He almost never won on try number one, he had Misty and Brock turned into dolls try two, made Sabrina laugh her ass off in try three and won the badge. C, 3 time. Third time's the charm.  
  
LISTER: Okay, we missed the break for a correct answer. Going for four thow. How many times did Hoot-Hoot peck Ash on the head in the forest? A. 1, B. 2, C. Too many, D. Not enough. Arrow, is Gary 'distarcting' you?  
  
ARROW's voice: You betcha.  
  
LISTER: Then how are you messing with the answers?  
  
ARROW's voice: You wish you knew. (She let out an evil laugh)  
  
LISTER: From the laugh, I don't want to know.  
  
RICHIE: Too much info!!!!! Anyway, judging from Arrow's previous actions, I'll say D.  
  
LISTER: Correct, and for once, I have to agree with the smeghead. For eight-zero-zero-zero...point- zero-zero.  
  
ARROW's voice: Who's the smeghead now?  
  
LISTER: How did Todd save Ash's life from the water's current? A. He used a stick, B. Weaved a film rope, C. Held out his hand, D. Held out his camera and stand.  
  
RICHIE: Woah. For once, I don't know. I'll use a Life-Line. I'll Ask The Audience.  
  
LISTER: Okay, audience, if you're ready, vote now. (Waits and waits. The results: A=5%, B=26%, C=29%, D= 40%) Okay, D seems to be the number one choice, but not by much.  
  
RICHIE: I'm not blind. I'll take D.  
  
LISTER: The audience IS wrong sometimes and this just happened to be one time they were right.  
  
RICHIE: Don't do that to me!!  
  
LISTER: For sixteen thousand. Why didn't people like Duplica's Ditto? A. It was too good, B. It couldn't change it's face, C. They've seen it before, D. It couldn't transform at all.  
  
RICHIE: I remember this because I was at one of the shows. I noticed it's face kept the dumb dot-eyes and line-mouth. I remember being the first one out during the intermission. so, B.  
  
LISTER: Ofcourse it is. For the next mile-stone question. When Ash met Lara Laramie and he was walking down the festival, what was he eating? A. Magicarp shaped bread, B. Ponyta shaped chicken nuggets, C. Rice, D. Gary-pops. Oy, Arrow, stop sharing your favorite candy.  
  
ARROW's voice: Why? It's fun messing around with your show. Consider it payback for all of those annoying science classes.  
  
RICHIE: One, D, is ruled out. Two, I don't think chicken nuggets are popular. Three, I know this. It's A.  
  
LISTER: Yep. Time for a break. Is that okay with you?  
  
RICHIE: Sure, why not?  
  
(Commercial break. You deserve a small break, even though it's almost over.)  
  
LISTER: We're back. Richie's here with thirty-two grand. Something strange happened during the break. The Relations-Chair was suddenly melted. We still don't know how. Let's get on with the remainder. Richie. Richie? (Richie is asleep in his chair, his head on the console) Arrow, take it away. I know you want to.  
  
ARROW's voice: My pleasure. *Clears her throat* WAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!  
  
RICHIE: (Awakes with a giant start) WHAT! EARTHQUAKE! THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END!! Huh? (Audience is laughing) That was bad.  
  
ARROW's voice: *laughing* I know.  
  
LISTER: For sixty-four thousand. What Pokémon did Psuduck have a non-inteligent conversation with? A. Psyduck, B. Golduck, C. Slowpoke, D. Slowbro.  
  
RICHIE: I do not...know. I'll use the Fifty-Fifty.  
  
LISTER: Computer, take away two of the wrong answers.  
  
RICHIE: Computers suck. (B and D disappear)  
  
LISTER: Excuse me? If computers weren't around, this fic wouldn't be in existence!  
  
RICHIE: I still don't know, so I'll call Professor Oak.  
  
LISTER: Okay, let's get Oak on the line.  
  
OAK's voice: Hello?  
  
LISTER: Prof Oak. Hi, this is Dave Lister from Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. Richie's here and needs your help. He'll come on and you have thirty seconds. Richie, take it.  
  
RICHIE: (Slowly) What Pokémon did Misty's Psuduck have a non-inteligent conversation with? Psyduck, Slowpoke.  
  
20 seconds  
  
OAK's voice: I know this. I know that I have no idea. *laughs*  
  
15 seconds  
  
RICHIE: What? But you're a smart guy!  
  
10 second  
  
OAK: I know but I'm not psychic, bye!  
  
CLICK  
  
RICHIE: Great, I have no clue, but maybe Psyducks have those kinds of conversations, so I'll say A.  
  
LISTER: You might have a clue now that you're wrong. It was a Slowpoke which later evolved into A Slowbro. (Hands Richie a thirty-two thousand check) Sad kid. But, live and learn, then get your butt out of here. Now, for the next Fastest-Finger question. Put these events in chronological order, starting with the earliest. Team Rocket introduces themselves, Misty meets Ash, Ash jumps down a waterfall, Ash and Pikachu are attacked by Spearows. (Waits) Let's see the answers in the right order. Ash jumps down a waterfall, Misty meets Ash, Ash and Pikachu are attacked by Spearows, and Team Rocket introduces themselves. Who got it right in the fastest time? Wow, suprise suprise. We have...  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
Okay, well, I finished this in one day and now it's 10:30 pm. I'm tired. Well, four more left. The canidates? Gizelle, Todd, Tracy, and Brock. VOTE PLEASE!!! Please review and tell me what you think. Later.  



	7. Rock Hard Questions

Disclaimer: I now own Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and I will take over next season. Yeah right.  
  
Okay, due to popular demand, Gizelle is...not coming back for a while. Unfortunately, Arrow and Gary won't get a hotel room with a single bed, so we're stuck with them in the Control Room for a while. Oh well, maybe they'll provide some humor to this rapidly ending fic. Enjoy. Oh, Arrow, after this chapter, you'll either love me or hate me. (Here's a tip, start polishing your baseball bat.)  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
LISTER: We have a...tie? Between Todd and Tracy. Well, no duh, they're the only ones here. Gizelle was blown out and Brock was probably arrested again. So let's break it. We have a bit of a change here for the tiebreaker. Each of you will be asked alternating two-answer questions. If one of you gets it wrong, the other comes up. Okay. We'll start with Todd. Arrow, a little help with these questions would be...um...helpful.  
  
ARROW's voice: Uh, can't help now. Gary's fly is caught and I'm helping him.  
  
LISTER: (Getting a smirk on his face) Isn't that what you would want to happen?  
  
ARROW's voice: You think I'm trying to get it up? It's caught up and I'm trying to get it down.  
  
RICHIE's voice: (From offstage) Too much info!!!!!!!!!  
  
LISTER: Moving on. Todd. True or False? Misty caught a Totodile with the lure that looks like her.  
  
TODD: Um, true?  
  
LISTER: Nope. It spit it out. Tracy. Where did Deliah find Brock? In an open field or on her bed? Arrow!  
  
ARROW's voice: I took a break. So what?  
  
TRACY: In the open field.  
  
VOICE: (From off-stage) Unfortunately, that's right. She kept trampling me with her Mr. Mime.  
  
(Brock steps out of the shadows. He hits a button on a remote and pink gas comes from the vents. Suddenly, all the females in the audience are chanting)  
  
FEMALE AUDIENCE: Brock. Brock. Brock. Brock. Brock. Brock. Brock. Brock.  
  
FEMALE ONE: He's so hot. (She faints)  
  
ARROW's voice: What's with them?  
  
BROCK: Secret love potion makes all women exposed fall instantly in love with ME!  
  
ARROW's voice: Then why am I not affected?  
  
LISTER: (Slyly) Didn't you hear? He said all females. That rules you out. (BTW: Thanks for the tip, Arrow.) Um, I think Tracy's up now in the Hot-Seat. Come on Tracy.  
  
(Loud boo-ing sound from audience)  
  
LISTER: Maybe Brock should be next.  
  
(Loud applause coming from audience)  
  
BROCK: Well, if you insist.  
  
(They go to their seats yet again)  
  
LISTER: Let's cut the chitchat and get on with the questions. First one. How many battles have Ash and Misty completed? A. None, B. 1, C. 2, D. 3.  
  
BROCK: Um, I count 2. C. One for Togepi and one for Totodile.  
  
LISTER: So do I. It's right. For two hundred. What Nidoran is pink? A. Female, B. Male, C. Creepy, D. Cooked.  
  
BROCK: Mmmm. Cooked Nidoran. Delicious and nutritious. (Snaps out of it) Oh. It may be strange, but it's B. Male.  
  
LISTER: Weird, but true. For three hundred. What level does Dragonite evolve into Dragonair? A. Level 10, B. Level 20, C. It doesn't, D. Level 30.  
  
BROCK: Arrow must have done this one because it's a trick. Dragonite evolves FROM Dragonaire. So, the answer is C.  
  
ARROW's voice: Damn. Saw right through it.  
  
LISTER: Nice try Arrow, but nothing is stopping Brock. For five hundred. How many times does Duplica appear in the Japanese version of Pokémon? A. 1, B. 7, C. 3, D. Isn't she the star?  
  
BROCK: I know this. I follow these other versions well. It's C.  
  
LISTER: Youfollow things well. That's right!  
  
BROCK: It is?  
  
LISTER: Going for a mile-stone. Right before Ash released Pidgeot, what Pokémon did they fight? A. Articuno, B. Fearow, C. Another Pidgeot, D. Noctowl.  
  
BROCK: (Fighting back tears) That was so touching how he left Pigeot for the rest of the Pokémon. (Notices no one's crying) Anyway, it was a Fearow. B.  
  
LISTER: Touching moment, no. Right answer, yes. You're going home with at least a thousand dollars. (Females in audience uproars) And a thousand girls' phone numbers, too. (Whispers) Hey, when you get them, can I bum a few off you?  
  
BROCK: (In a loud whisper) No way.  
  
LISTER: (Talking normally) Can't blame a guy for trying.  
  
ARROW's voice: I heard what you said.  
  
LISTER: Let's go on to the next questions. For two grand. How many times had Gary dropped his pants in front of Arrow during this show? Gee I wonder who fiddled with this question. A. 5, B. 10, C. 15, D. Not enough.  
  
BROCK: D. I'm not gonna risk it with Arrow's demented mind.  
  
LISTER: Arrow has a mind? Anyway, you're answer's right, according to Arrow.  
  
ARROW's voice: Hey!  
  
LISTER: Took you long enough. For four thousand dollars and about the same number of days with dates.  
  
BROCK: You mean the number of re-applications of the love gas.  
  
LISTER: Whatever. Hey, can I get some of that gas?  
  
BROCK: In your dreams? Maybe. In real life? Not a chance, Regis-boy.  
  
LISTER: Oh well. Anyway. How many times has Gary flashed his...ARROW! Try to keep this from going NC-17, will ya? Next question!  
  
ARROW's voice: The answer was not enough for those of you wondering.  
  
BROCK: Poor you.  
  
LISTER: What do you mean?  
  
BROCK: You're her friend and you have to put up with her a lot.  
  
LISTER: Actually, poor Gary. He's the one locked in the control room with her.  
  
BROCK: Good point. Well made.  
  
LISTER: (Holding his hand to his ear) The judges have said to let you have the points because, well, it was pretty obvious why. So, for eight thousand. When Team Rocket tried to take the flame of Moltres before the Pokémon league, what did their robot resemble? A. A legged Metapod, B. A Charmander, C. A Meowth, D. A Snorlax.  
  
BROCK: Those idiots will try everything. The answer is A. And a freaky one it was at that.  
  
LISTER: Amen. You're going for sixteen thousand. What does an Eevee evolve into at night if you train it well? A. Jolteon, B. Umbreon, C. Espeon, D. Flareon.  
  
BROCK: Ouch. Um, Fifty-Fifty.  
  
LISTER: Okay, computer, take away two of the wrong answers. (A and D disappear) You're left with Umbreon and Espeon.  
  
BROCK: Well, that did a lot of help. I'll ask the audience.  
  
LISTER: Okay, female audience members might be too distracted. Oh well, audience, vote. (Waits)(It comes up 50% for each) Well, you're in a pickle now.  
  
BROCK: What?  
  
GUY IN AUDIENCE: You stole all of our girlfriends! We came together and decided to have you waste a Life-Line.  
  
BROCK: Why me? I'll just guess and say Espeon because that sounds like a nighttime name. Don't ask if I want to stay with that. My mind's made up.  
  
LISTER: Okay. It does sound like a nighttime name, but it's the wrong answer. Get out of here. Oh, the gas wore off, I think.  
  
BROCK: Why do you say that?  
  
LISTER: The girls are making out with their boyfriends. Take your check for one thousand dollars and get out of here.  
  
(Brock leaves and sees a Nurse Joy. He knew this Nurse Joy was really superstitious and threw a penny in front of her.)  
  
NURSE JOY: (Bending down to get the penny) OOH! A penny!  
  
BROCK: (Looking at Nurse Joy's skirt that's a little too high up) Oh, JOY. They're so hot, but can sometimes be so stupid.  
  
LISTER: (In his spot onstage) Okay. Todd, Tracy, here's the last Fastest-Finger question of the game, unless something else happens. Put these Pokémon in the order Ash caught them, starting with the earliest. Bulbasaur, Primape, Squirtle, Charmander. (Waits) Okay, here's the answers in the right order. Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Primape. Who got it right in the fastest time? It's...  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
Okay. Almost done with the story. What did you think. I can't take all the credit for this chapter. Arrow helped me with some questions and some sidelines stuff. Thanks, Arrow. Anyway, review.  



	8. Let Me Draw It Out For You...

Disclaimer: I'm ecstatic to report that I do not own Pokémon. I'm sad to say I don't own Who Wants To Be A Millionaire.  
  
Almost done. I hope you have fun reading the remaining chapters. Todd and Tracy left.  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
LISTER: The winner is...Tracy!  
  
TRACY: (Goes to Lister, shakes his hand and goes to The Hot-Seat. What else would he (or is it she, still?) do?) Cool. (I think I'll refer to Tracy as him to make it les confusing for me)  
  
VOICE: (There are a lot of those coming from offstage) Now Todd's all alone in the Fastest-Finger seats. Hee hee. Lucky me. (Gizelle steps out of the shadows and sits next to Todd)  
  
TODD: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
TRACY: Let's go slow just to torture Todd.  
  
LISTER: Um, how about not. For one hundred. How many Squirtles were in the Squirtle Squad? A. 3, B. 4, C. 5, D. 6.  
  
TRACY: Let's see, (Counts on his fingers) D, 6.  
  
LISTER: Whatever you say. For two hundred. When did Primape finally obey Ash? A. When Ash beat him up, B. When Ash saved Pikachu, C. When Ash caught him, D. When Ash kissed Misty.  
  
TRACY: Well, I hope it isn't D. Ash couldn't beat up a piece of dirt. I'll say C.  
  
LISTER: Only reasonable answer. It's right. For three hundred. What was Ash NOT wearing when he dove into the pool when Misty was a mermaid? A. His jacket, B. His shoes, C. His pants, D. His Pokéballs.  
  
TRACY: Hey, I just realized something. Arrow hasn't spoken for a while.  
  
LISTER: That's a bad thing how?  
  
ARROW's voice: It's because Gary's not wearing one of those choices, and it's not A, B, or D.  
  
LISTER: Never look a gift horse in the mouth. Arrow, don't you know the phrase "Silence is golden"?  
  
ARROW's voice: Nope.  
  
LISTER: Thought not.  
  
TRACY: Can I answer the question? It's A, his jacket.  
  
LISTER: Yep. For half thousand. Right after Brock left Ash and Misty for Professor Ivy, what did Team Rocket say they caught? A. Love birds, B. Twerps, C. Kids, D. Romantics.  
  
TRACY: It would be so like them to call them love birds, so that's what I'll say.  
  
LISTER: Yep. For one thousand and a mile-stone. What did Brock do every time he heard the word Ivy? A. Got a goofy in-love face, B. Crouched alone, C. Kissed Misty, D. Drank beer.  
  
TRACY: I say Ivy dumped him. He wouldn't crouch in corners or alone if she didn't. There's my answer?  
  
LISTER: What?  
  
TRACY: Crouched alone.  
  
LISTER: Oh, right. Gotcha. It's right. You've got a mile-stone. Let's just go to the next questions. For two thousand. What did Proffesor Oak and Ash's Krabby write? A. Fanfics, B. Poetry, C. Songs, D. Scripts.  
  
TRACY: Oh, they write such lovely poems. B.  
  
LISTER: They write horribly. That's the right answer, though. For four thousand. What is used to evolve some Pokémon like Eevee? A. Stones, B. Magic, C. Motivation, D. Nature.  
  
TRACY: Um, Elemental stones, A.  
  
LISTER: Duh. For eight thousand. What did Mikey give Misty before she left? A. An elemental stone, B. A flower, C. A card, D. His Eevee.  
  
ARROW's voice: Eevee's not a stuffed animal!!!  
  
LISTER: Yes it is.  
  
TRACY: He gave Misty a card that said something mushy. C.  
  
LISTER: No way! He gave her a flower! Here's one thousand dollars. (Hands Tracy a check for one grand)  
  
(Tracy walks off. Lister moves to his spot.)  
  
LISTER: Okay, here's the last Fastest-Finger question. Todd, Gizelle, here it is. Put these people in order Ash met, starting with the first. Proffesor Ivy, any Nurse Joy, any Officer Jenny, Team Rocket. (Waits.) Okay, let's see the answers in the correct order. Officer Jenny, then Nurse Joy, Team Rocket, and then Ivy. Who got it right the fastest. It's...  
  
$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?$?  
  
Okay. Gizelle or Todd. I wonder. The next chapter won't come for a while. I'll be in Texas for a week. Later. Review. 


End file.
